Oh Deku
by FabiFabi
Summary: Midoriya Izuku may be a very noble young man who aims to be the best hero. But Midoriya was also human. He had flaws. His biggest flaw though? A strangely high sex drive.
1. Chapter 1

**Flaw**

* * *

Midoriya Izuku may be a very noble young man who aims to be the best hero. But Midoriya was also human. He had flaws. His biggest flaw though?

"Stooopp~~!" Deku pleaded, his voice drowning in pleasure

"Shut the fuck up you fucking nerd! Just take it!" Bakugou yelled between heavy pants. They were in the PE supply closet, Bakugou banging Midoriya almost unconscious it seemed. The green haired young man drooling, his eyes half-lidded, feeling almost completely out of it.

"K- Kacchan! I'm gonna- ah~ ahh~!" Deku moaned as he felt the blonde teen thrust in a couple more times before roughly grabbing him by his cheeks and giving him a very rough kiss, biting his lip, and almost completely stopping him from being able to breathe.

"You feel so fucking good, Deku…" Bakugou whispered as let go of his mouth and proceeded to then bite his shoulder, hard, Deku could feel his dick pulsating as Bakugou's thrusting became slower but hit him much harder, hitting that spot that drove Deku to the edge. Bakugou clenched his teeth as Deku almost fell completely forward, Bakugou's strong hand keeping him in place, strings of cum coming from Deku as his legs shook from the intense orgasm. Bakugou licked his lips, giving a hard slap to one of his ass cheeks.

"Kacchan…" Deku murmured, mostly to himself as Bakugou pulled out, taking off the condom and disposing of it by pretty much incinerating it.

"Get dressed, nerd," Bakugou ordered. Deku got up, still in a small haze before snapping out of it and getting dressed, he felt Bakugou grab him by the hips and pull him closer. "Come to my dorm tonight." He whispered hotly on his ear.

"Maybe," Deku replied, pulling away as he finished tying his tie, turning to fix Bakugou's collar, caressing along his exposed collarbone, Bakugou shivered as he stopped and turned to leave; Bakugou watching that sexy bastard close the door behind him.

"Fucking Deku," he murmured.

That's right. Everyone has a flaw. We're only humans after all. For Midoriya Izuku, his flaw, was a strangely high sex drive.

* * *

Midoriya strolled merrily through campus, having sated his sex thirst of the morning with his lovely Kacchan. His body trembled with post excitement of what had just occurred, leaving him wanting more. He sighed. Founding it embarrassing how easily he could succumb to sex, of course not to everybody though, he only had a few he actually cared to do it with, with their agreement of course.

"Midoriya," Deku jumped from surprise at the sudden voice by his ear, turning around to see none other than Todoroki next to him.

"Todoroki-kun! How are ya!?" Deku asked, still a bit jumpy. Todoroki pulled away and stood tall, his eyes burning into his, Deku starting to heat up from Todoroki's intense look.

"You smell like Bakugou," Deku looked away, his face reddening a bit more as he recalled his earlier actions.

"I was recently with him," Deku admits. Todoroki leans forward again, lips so close to his.

"You know I can give you what you want every morning too, Izuku," Todoroki smirks at his effect on Deku, ears blaring red and face matching them.

"I understand…" Deku replied shyly. Todoroki was loving it. He looked around them, then quickly dragged the blushing green haired boy away into the wooded are. Placing Deku between a tree and himself. "Todoroki-kun…" Deku moaned as the dual haired boy ravaged his lips, their saliva mixing in a sensuous kiss that was making Deku lose it, his hands quickly finding their way around Todoroki's neck and Todoroki own hands quickly perching Deku up, pushing his back roughly against the tree and having both his legs around his waist. "Give it to me, Shouto," Deku pleaded.

"Your wish is my command," Todoroki gasped as he pulled his lips away and unbuttoned the white shirt once more that day. Deku licked his lips as Todoroki attached himself to one of his peachy pink nipples, twirling his tongue around it. Deku bit his lip to not be so loud, feeling Todoroki's bulge hit against his on their mid sections too, his hands playing but mostly pulling at Todoroki's hair and damn did he like that. Sadly for the two, the first bell rang, and it seemed to snap Deku out of his trance, giving him 10 minutes to dash on to class.

"Todoroki-kun, I'll be quick," Deku says as he gives Todoroki a smooch and slides down, quickly unbuckling Todoroki's pants and going to town on the massive cock of his classmate. Todoroki resting his hand on the curls of green hair below him as he feels Deku's mouth work wonders on his enlarged member. In and out, in and out, sucking motions, kissing the tip, pulling away and licking up and down, his warm hands playing with his balls, Todoroki bucks his hips forward, choking Deku who can't wait for him to fill his mouth with that thick cum of his, and soon enough and Todoroki pushes Deku's head towards him with a final groan he cums in the boy's mouth, tears stream down his face but he gulps every single drop. A pleased smile on his face as Todoroki pulls away, leaning down to help him clean himself.

"Sorry, I went overboard," Todoroki apologizes, grabbing his handkerchief and cleaning Deku's face, Deku shakes his head.

"That was amazing, Todoroki-kun." He lets Todoroki help him up and the two make their way to class. Deku slipping some mints in his mouth as they walked. He licked his lips, this day was already looking up.

* * *

**I know I know, how are you making new stories if you haven't even updated older ones. It's who I am. I'm sorry**

**Anyways enjoy this piece for now and I'll see yall soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Weakness**

Class goes on as usual, Midoriya scribbling notes as quick as they come out of his Sensei's mouth. He was writing so fast and with so much pressure that he even let out a small gasp as his mechanical pencil broke in two. He blinked. He turned to see Sero by him looking surprised.

"Wow Midoriya! You good?" the lanky teen whispered. Midoriya placed his hand behind his head embarrassed.

"Y- yeah… haha…" Midoriya whispered back. As he reached for his backpack for another pencil he felt a bit faint. "Hm…"

"Midoriya, you feeling okay?" Aizawa asked the green haired teenager.

"I feel a bit off, Sensei, do you mind if I go to the nurses office for a bit?" Midoriya asked, Aizawa nodded.

"Would you like anyone to go with you?" Aizawa asked as he turned back to the board. From the corner of his eye he saw Bakugou flinch slightly as well as Todoroki and Iida and Uraraka almost stand up completely before he lifted his hand.

"I'll be fine, Sensei." Without further interruption, the green haired teenager walked out the classroom and towards the nurses office.

"Hello there?" Midoriya asked as he came into the infirmary, recovery girl seemed to be out at the moment which was quite strange.

"She won't be back until another while, there's no physical training going on at the moment so she's at a meeting," Midoriya jumped in surprise, turning to see no other than Hitoshi Shinso. Midoriya's heart skipped a beat.

"Shinso-kun, what are you doing here?" Midoriya asked the purpled haired teen who seemed to be napping in the bed.

"Didn't sleep well," he replied, placing his arm over his eyes. "I'm surprised you're here though."

"I wasn't feeling so good," Midoriya replied, taking a seat on the bed next to Shinso's. It was quiet for a bit.

"This role-playing is getting a bit boring, Midoriya," Shinso said, soon Midoriya was straddling him, removing his badly tied tie in the process.

"You're right Shinso-kun, you already look so great too," Midoriya blushed, Shinso smirked. They went at each other hungrily. Shinso may be physically weak but there was something strangely addictive about him. Midoriya gripped Shinso's collar as Shinso unbuttoned Midoriya's uniform shirt. His hands exploring his sides and eventually rubbing his sensitive nipples.

"Hnngh~ Hitoshi-kun…" Midoriya moaned into his mouth, the feeling of Shinso's thumbs on his nipples as he twirled and pinched them was a weakness. Shinso let go of his lips, a trail of saliva still connecting the two. Shinso licked his lips hungrily.

"With you, there really is no need to manipulate you into doing something," Shinso mused, entrapping one pink nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. Midoriya moved his hands to his mess of indigo hair, gripping a bit roughly. He let go of the nipple with a pop, gritting his teeth at Midoriya's constant grinding on his growing groin. "Although there is something I wanted to try with you and your perky buds…"

"You wanted to try something?" Midoriya asked, moving down, down, down and unbuckling Shinso's pants, his smell was intoxicating and Midoriya soon found himself kissing the bulge over his boxers. Shinso threw his head back as Midoriya released him member and began to suck on it feverishly, his mouth hot and wet and oh so good.

"It's a gift…" Shinso panted, closing his eyes and grabbing a fistful of Midoriya's hair, ramming him down. Kid seemed to not mind, his face reddening, some tears at the edges of his eyes as he took in all of Shinso's length. "Shit… I'm cumming…" Shinso tore Midoriya away from him dick, pressing his dick against Midoriya's forehead and down his face, cumming on it. Shinso looked at Midoriya's erotic face and felt so lucky to be able to have this adventures with the green haired boy. Midoriya settled down quickly, grabbing some tissues and washing his face in the sink.

"You were saying something about a gift? Shinso-kun?" Midoriya asked as he laid next to the other teen, the other having just recovered his breath.

"Yeah, let's meet later, I'll take you somewhere for your gift," Shinso smiled lazily. Midoriya blushed and nodded.

"Let's meet after school," they settled where they would meet. Midoriya then proceeded to button his shirt back up, Shinso took the opportunity to graze the boy's sensitive nipples once more making the other shudder.

"You could say they're tour weakness," Shinso teased, kissing his neck. Midoriya allowed him more access to the crook of his neck.

"You could say that…" Midoriya took a look at the clock. "AH! I gotta go! See ya after school Shinso-kun!" Midoriya smiled as he left the nurses office. Shinso licked his lips.

* * *

Classes ended and students headed to their dorms or to run any errands they needed. No one caught Midoriya leaving with the indigo haired boy. They walked until they came to a small shop.

"Is this it?" Midoriya asked.

"A very old friend owns this place, I wanted you to pierce your nipples," Shinso replied. Midoriya laughed and then a look of shock.

"E- EH!? I – I couldn't! that'd be a bit much! Besides, me? Ahahah!" Midoriya began to freak out, swinging his hands back and forth to make his point. Shinso did something that slightly resembled a pout.

"Won't you do it?" Shinso asked. Midoriya looked away and then back at him.

"I don't think I-" suddenly, Midoriya's eyes became glazed. Shinso smirked.

"Got you," the brainwashing boy then brought the other in, and by the time they were done and near the school, Shinso broke the brainwashing on Midoriya.

"Can do it… huh?" Midoriya looked around frantically and suddenly felt a strange coolness on his nipples. "Shinso-kun! You brainwashed me!?" Midoriya complained.

"In my defense, you look fucking sexy," Shinso replied, lifting his arms in defense, but then came closer and held him the waist, his hand sneaking up his shirt. "Also, with brainwashing, some pain may be able to wake you…" his fingers tapped the two ends of the bars that pierced his nipples. "But Midoriya is so strong he didn't even flinch." Midoriya became red. They quickly walked back into UA, the two were about to head to Shinso's but as luck would have it, they met with no other than Bakugou.

"Oi, Deku, come with me," the blonde ordered, giving the purple haired boy a glared who clearly ignored him and gave Midoriya a look. Midoriya lifted his arm to say no but Bakugou soon caught eye of the thing in Midoriya's chest. He absent-mindedly licked his lips.

"I don't think I can tonight, Kacchan…" Midoriya stumbled over his words. Bakugou gave Shinso another look, he just backed away and gave a small smirk.

"It's okay Midoriya, I'll see you soon," Shinso smiled and left. Leaving the blonde with the trembling green haired boy.

"Deeekuuuu…" came Bakugou's roaring voice as he came near him. "You fucking slut… are those nipple piercings under your shirt?"

"Eh?" Midoriya looked down, he had tugged his shirt in so much the piercings had become quite noticeable. "K- Kacchan… uh…" he was at loss of words. He raised his head. Bakugou looked hungry.

"Oh Deku, you gotta show your best friend what you got under there," Bakugou teased, grabbing his hand and dragging him to his room. He locked the door and tossed him on the bed, jumping on him, ripping his shirt in two. Midoriya felt like jelly under the savage teen. Bakugou looked pleased at the pairs of piercing in each nipple. Midoriya took the opportunity to look at them as well. They were like cats, like Shinso's favorite animal.

"Kacchan… They're pretty new… you probably can't tug at them…" Midoriya trailed off as Bakugou removed his shirt. Midoriya gulped. He had seen that ripped, chiseled body of Bakugou's more than enough times but it still made him swoon every time.

"Let's hear you mewl, Deku." Bakugou smirked. He wasted no time, assaulting his lips and holding his hands to his side, his tongue found the inside of his mouth and Midoriya didn't even bother to fight for dominance as Bakugou claimed every inch of his mouth. He let go and Midoriya could sense the excitement the piercings had brought Bakugou. "Deku, you fucking little whore."

He swooped down and took the nipple in, tugging softly at the piercing, Midoriya felt himself hardening. Bakugou freed his hands and held his hips brusquely. Midoriya's hands attached themselves to his back. His nails digging in. Bakugou shuddered. It felt like seconds after. The two were buck naked, Bakugou dripping a good amount of lube into Midoriya's asshole so he could fuck him senseless.

"Kacchan! Hurry!" Midoriya pleaded, shaking his hips at the red eyed blonde.

"Deku you whore, you're so fucking sexy though…" he wasn't thoughtful, filling the green haired boy with his full length and starting to thrust immediately. The bed creaked loudly, Bakugou had his mouth on him to stop any screaming and his hands both on his nipples. Abusing the poor little nubs until they were red and swollen. Then attacking them with his own mouth.

"Kacchan, I'm gonna-!" Bakugou's hand began to rub Midoriya's member, making it feel as good as every thrust on his ass. Midoriya gritted his teeth, his fingernails drawing blood from Bakugou's back from the strong orgasm the two experienced. The two were drenched in sweat and it wasn't even dinnertime yet.

"Let's fuck again, I'll do it until you're fucking pregnant, pussy ass Deku," Midoriya just gave him a seductive smile.

"Not even Kacchan could do that," he laughed leaning back, Bakugou's breath hitched, looking at the swollen mouth and nipples on the sweaty Midoriya. They went again.

* * *

OMAKE

"Midoriya-kun! Uraraka-kun and I stayed waiting in the library for you! Are you fine?" Iida came behind Midoriya in the showers, giving the smaller male a fright.

"Oh! Sorry Iida-kun, I got distracted with another errand. Let me treat you to a drink tomorrow!" Midoriya apologized. Iida shook his head.

"Accidents tend to happen…" Midoriya turned and tilted his head to the side confused as he closed his locker. Iida's eyes fixated on his chest.

_Nyaaa~!_

"Everything okay? Iida-kun?" Midoriya asked. Iida blinked.

"Ah… yea… yes! Everything is fine!" a now red faced Iida assured. Quickly turning away. _"Those… those were cat piercings on Midoriya's chest?!"_

* * *

**Second chapter! I'm going back and forth through some stories. If you have an idea of who could be another person good ol' Deku sleeps with make sure to leave a suggestion! I'm a big fan of Shinso and could definitely see him being into piercings, and Bakugou? Oh he would totally swoon over Deku in nipple piercings. **

**Conscious: RnR!**


End file.
